


Olicity Hiatus Fic A Thon 2018

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Season 6 Hiatus





	1. Intro

Targets (Revelation)  
Hands (Wanting)   
In Plain Sight (Hidden)   
Barriers (Closed Door)  
Nightmare (Surrounded)   
A New Life (Writer’s Choice)   
Oliver’s Voice (Caught in the middle)  
One More Thing (Unfinished) 


	2. Targets

**Targets**

**Word Count:** 548

**Prompt:** Revelation

Felicity sat in their loft and heard Oliver’s words echo in her head. “Why would he do such a thing? Why would he tell the world that he is the Green Arrow? He may as well paint a target on her and William. Felicity was so frustrated she was in tears.

William came out of his room. “What are we going to do, Felicity?” William asked as he sat down on the sofa beside her. “Are we going to be okay?”

“We’re going to be fine. We have to go into protective custody for a little while. Lyla has already started the arrangements.” Felicity took a deep breath. “When we leave, we can't take anything with us and we can't tell anyone where we are going.”

“Did you know?” William asked. Did Dad tell you that he was going to turn himself in and tell everyone that he's the Green Arrow?”

“No, he didn't discuss anything with me he just did it. I’m sure he felt like he was doing the right thing. He got immunity for everyone including me.” Felicity wiped the tears from her face. “William, we have to stay strong. Your dad would want that.”

“Why are you defending him when he's put us both in danger. He put himself in danger too.” William shook his head when Felicity started to disagree. “He put a lot of people in prison. They're going to want revenge.”

“He can take care of himself. We just have to believe he's going to be okay.” Felicity pulled her phone out of her pocket. “John will be here to get us soon and take us to a safe house.”

“I don't want to go.”

“We don't have a choice. Oliver didn't give us a choice. We have to do this for him. Do you understand?”

William sighed and scowled. “I do but I still don't want to go. I've moved too many times in the last year.”

“Yeah I know.” Felicity put her arm around his shoulders. “We have to stick together now. It's just going to be the two of us from now on.”

There was a knock at the door. Felicity went to open it. “Come in John.”

“Are you ready to go?” John looked at her then William as he came in. “Lyla has new identities for both of you and an apartment with a state of the art security system.”

Felicity folded her arms. “I think we are as ready as we can be.”

William nodded.

“Then let's go.” John walked to the door. “Before we get on the road, I’m going to have to take your phones and your computers. We can copy the hard drives and give you copies to put on your new ones.”

Felicity took out her phone and handed it to john. “William?”

William took his phone out of his pocket and handed it to john. “My computer is in my room.”

“Felicity, your laptop?” John smiled.

“No.” Felicity shook her head. “That's the one thing i won't give you. Its encrypted and i know how to keep it from being traced.”

John frowned. “Felicity Lyla told you…”

Felicity glared at him.

“Fine.” John relented. “Let’s go.”

Felicity grabbed her tote bag and put her arm around William’s shoulders. “We’re ready.” 


	3. Hands

**Hands**

**Word Count:** 285

**Prompt:** Wanting

Felicity put her hand on the glass. All she wanted was to touch him. To intertwine her fingers with his like they had done so many times before.

Oliver looked at her hand on the glass. He reached out and touched the glass. His mind went back to the time when Darhk had kidnapped Felicity and put her in the gas chamber. He felt helpless to protect her then just like did now.

Felicity put her hand in her lap. She realized she would never touch him again.

He looked in her eyes and knew she felt the same. He wanted to be the one to protect her. He needed to protect her.

In a few hours she would be gone. Felicity and William were going to an ARGUS safe house. He knew he would never see her again.

“I love you.” Oliver whispered into the phone. “Tell William I love him.”

“I will.” Felicity reached her hand out again but pulled it back at the last minute. “I love you. Please be careful.”

The guard walked up behind Oliver and put his hand on Oliver’s shoulder.

Oliver sighed. He hung up the phone and stood up.

Felicity watched as Oliver walk through the door into hell. She knew he would survive, he had survived much worse.

Would they ever touch again? Would their endless wanting, needing ever come to an end?

Felicity didn't know what the future held. She got up and walked out. She didn't want to leave but she had to. She was all that William had now.

Oliver heard the metal bars close behind him. He never felt so very alone even though he was in the middle of a crowd.


	4. In Plain Sight

**In Plain Sight**

**Word Count:** 162

**Prompt:** Hidden:

Felicity looked at her pink hair in the mirror and sighed. She should have just dyed it black again. It would have been more like her mood.

Hiding in plain sight had been the plan but now, as it became her reality, she wasn't so sure it was a good one. However, it was her only option at the moment.

She put on her lipstick and picked up her thrift store jacket and headed to a minimum wage job at a coffee shop.

She was living someone else life. This was the life she had worked so hard to avoid. She had lost it all. Oliver. her company. her accomplishments. All of it was gone and now she was a barista.

When she got to work, she tied her apron on and plastered a fake smile on her face. It was time to hide in plain sight. Time to put “Felicity Queen” away and just be that barista with the pink hair. 


	5. Barriers

**Barriers**

**Word Count:** 344

**Prompt:** Closed Door

After leaving the police station, Oliver could only think of each of the doors closing behind him. They were putting barriers between the life he had and the life he would be facing.

The door of the police station separated him from his freedom. Freedom to be the husband and father he wanted to be. Felicity and William needed him, but he wouldn't be there for them anymore.

No more holidays. No more birthdays. No moments to share as a family. He wouldn't be there for any of it.

The door of the transport van took him from his city. The city that he gave his blood sweat and soul to protect. It didn't matter that he saved the city so many times, he wasn't going to be there to save it again when it needed him. It will need to be saved. It always does.

The cell block door took away his name and his identity. Now he was just a number. He was one of many numbers now. That's all he would be until he left this place or …. He didn't want to think of ‘or’. But it was a possibility. He may never leave this place alive.

The final door, the door to his cell, took his agency. He was now at the mercy of others.

Meek. Submissive. It was a far cry from the man who survived Lian Yu, Hong Kong, the Bratva and the League of Assassins. That man didn't back down, but the cell door made that hard, strong man disappear. 

As each door closed, he left pieces of himself behind. Maybe one day he would pick up those pieces again and live the life he planned on with Felicity and William. Until … or if…. that day ever came, he would close his eyes and dream of them.

He took a photo out of his pocket and held it to his heart as he laid down on the hard, narrow cot to dream of someday when the doors would open back up for him for good.


	6. Nightmare

**Nightmare**

**Word Count:** 199

**Prompt:** Surrounded

Oliver was living a waking nightmare. Everywhere he looked, there was someone he had put behind these bars. Now he was behind the same bars. It didn't matter that he was trying to save his city because the world saw him as a criminal.

At meals, he sat with his back to the wall. He was always on edge. Ready to defend himself from these men who wanted to see him pay for locking him up.

What those men didn't understand was that he was already paying by being separated from his wife and son. The price of separation was almost more than he could bear but he had to pay his penance for his sins whether they were real or imagined.

Each day. Each hour. Each minute. He paid a little more.

One day he would leave this place and there would be nothing left of him because he would either be spent or dead.

The man he was is gone and fading into the shadows. Would Felicity or William recognize him when he finally got out? He doubted it.

Oliver looked around the room again. He had survived purgatory, but he wasn’t sure he could survive hell.


	7. A New Life

**A New Life**

**Word Count:** 363

**Prompt:** Writer’s Choice

The alarm went off and Felicity reached across the bed. “Oliver….?”

There was no response.

She raised her head and sighed. His side of the bed was empty. It had been empty for months but she could never seem to remember that when she first woke up.

She looked at her phone. There was a reminder flashing. Today was visiting day.

She threw the covers back and got out of bed. Her sleepy brain registered the smell of coffee coming from the kitchen. That meant it was time to start her day.

She picked up her robe and headed for the bathroom.

“Felicity?” William called out from the kitchen. “Do you want eggs?”

Felicity stopped and looked into the kitchen at the young man standing there in an apron. “No Will. Just toast. Finish your breakfast and get your things ready for school. I'll drop you off today.”

“Are you are going to see Dad today?” Will asked.

“Yeah. Do you have something you want me to tell him?”

“Just tell him I love him and miss him.” Will looked down at the floor. “Is he ever coming home?”

“Yes.” Felicity walked into the kitchen and put her hand on William’s shoulder. “He is going to come home as soon as I can get him out of there. It’s just going to take time.”

“It's already been months, Felicity. What if you can't get him out?” Will wiped a tear from his cheek. “He can’t stay there. It’s not safe.”

“No, it isn't safe. Not for him. Some of the inmates are in there because of him. It makes him a target. Will, he can take care of himself. You know what he is capable of.”

“Yeah and so do those guys he put in there. That's what worries me.”

Felicity could speak. She pulled Will in for a hug. She couldn't tell him that she had the same worries. She couldn't even say the words out loud.

They both stood there hugging until the alarm on Wills phone went off.

“I have to get ready for school.” Will left her standing in the kitchen trying her best to hold back her tears.


	8. Oliver’s Voice

**Oliver’s Voice**

**Word Count:** 294

**Prompt:** Caught in the middle

Felicity folded her arms in front of her and tapped her foot. “You want me to do what?”

“We need to put you in witness protection just for a little while until we bring in Diaz.” John glanced at Lyla. “Please Felicity. Oliver wants you to be safe.”

“If I’m in witness protection then I can't visit my husband. He’s going to think I abandoned him.”

“He asked us to do it, Felicity.” Lyla looked at John. “She had to know.”

“But this says I'm a barista. I graduated from MIT. It wasn’t with a degree in waitressing either. Find me something else.”

“Felicity, if we put you in a tech job then you'll be easy to find. No one has skills like yours. You would get noticed right away.” John tapped the file. “No one would expect you to be pouring coffee.”

Felicity groaned.

“It’s for the best.” Lyla gave her a firm but gentle look. I” have some experts in disguises that will help you get a look together.”

“You want me to change how I look too?” Felicity shook her head. “I can't do it. You want me to stop being me.”

John took out his phone and tapped the screen then put it on the table.

“Felicity.” Oliver’s voice called her name. “I know what Dig and Lyla are going to ask of you. I asked them to do it. Please baby. I need you and William to be safe while I'm in here. Don't fight them. Do it for me. I love you.”

Felicity bit her lip and glared at John. “That's not fair.”

“We need to get you settled as soon as possible.” John put the phone back in his pocket. “Are we a go?”

Felicity nodded. “Yeah.”


	9. One More Thing

**One More Thing**

**Word Count:** 326

**Prompt:** Unfinished

Oliver stood and watched as the guard unlocked the door to his cell.

“It's time to go.” The guard opened the door and glared at him. “What's wrong? Don’t you want to leave?”

Oliver nodded. “Yeah. I have some unfinished business to take care of first.” He turned and picked up a book. “I need to leave this for a friend.”

The guard shrugged. “Let’s go. You can leave it on the way out.”

Oliver walked down to a cell and pointed. “Let me in.” He wanted to leave something to give his former enemy hope for his future just like Oliver had hope for his own.

The guard sighed. “Sure.” He unlocked the cell door and watched as Oliver put the book on the bed. “Anything else?”

“No. That's it. Do you know who is waiting for me?” Oliver asked as they walked toward the door of the cell block.

“I think it’s the man that visits you all the time.” The guard unlocked the door. He came to the gate to ask about what time you were being released today.

“Anyone else?” Oliver swallowed.

She had to know he was getting out today.

“I don't know.” The guard walked up to a window. “You have to sign out.” He pointed to a clipboard.

Oliver nodded. He signed his name and looked at his busted knuckles.

What will she think when she sees him? 

Oliver followed the guard to the gate with his head down. Another two gates and he was free. He waited for them to open.

One swung open and he stepped through. He raised his head and saw her standing next to John. She was beautiful just like an angel in sunshine.

The second gate opened, and he walked through. He had to touch her. She wasn’t real until he touched her.

He reached out and took her hand in his own. She was real, warm, and there with him.

“Felicity…”

“Oliver…”


End file.
